A Hundred Over One
by Jacqueline King
Summary: 100 Kingdom Hearts drabbles from the 100 Theme Challenge. Pairings and ratings listed in each chapter. Over all, rated M just to be safe. Main parings include Roxas/Axel and other forms of slash.
1. Introduction: K

**Author's Ramble:** So this is the 100 Theme Challenge off of DeviantART because I felt like doing Kingdom Heart drabbles, but my drabbles usually end up lasting too long and become half-finished NOVELS rotting pleasantly on my desktop. So now I only have 100 words per drabble. (Aside from author comments, which after this I swear I will keep to a minimal.)  
Most of these include pairings. Main ones will be Roxas & Axel and Riku & Sora. Some more will probably pop in there. Ratings will be in chapter titles just in case I feel oddly smutty with a theme.

**

* * *

1. Introduction**

"Name's Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" The redheaded Nobody's introduction had the tone of being repeated several times. The small blond standing before him wielding the Keyblade only stared.

"God, kid do you do anything but beat the shit out of Heartless?"

Roxas adjusted his grip on one of the blades and turned towards the swarming mass of creatures heading their way. It was their first mission. It might as well have been a date.

"Do you talk at all?"

"You do enough for the both of us."

"Touché."

They turned to fight; Roxas never did give his name.


	2. Love: K

**Pairing**: Axel/Roxas **Rating**: K +

* * *

** 2. Love**

"I think… whoever I—_He_—was, must have loved a lot." This was the closest Roxas had ever gotten to discussing feelings. They sat side by side, overlooking the Land of Dragons. The flame Axel was holding vanished as his eyes traveled to the Nobody beside him.

"Why do you say that?"

"'Cause I have dreams… about… _Him_. And when I see the people He loved, I… when I think back to that part of the dream, and I close my eyes… I see you."

Axel kissed Roxas hard; hoping whatever it was the blond was experiencing would rub off on him.


	3. Light: K

**Pairing**: Axel/Roxas **Rating**: K +

* * *

**3. Light**

Sometimes it was blinding light that greeted Roxas after a long day out of the Castle. It illuminated the white of the rooms, almost as if each object projected its own glow. When it was like this, he would close his eyes and let his feet carry him to the room with the etched in VIII on its door.

The light from Axel's room didn't hurt so much. It was bearable—enjoyable—even with the dimness of the glowing fire. It matched the look in Axel's eye.  
They would hold each other in the firelight, asking nothing more than each other's touch.


	4. Dark: K

**Pairing**: Axel/Roxas **Rating**: K +  
**Note**: Slight continuation from previous theme, _Light_.

* * *

**4. Dark**

Other times it was tunnel-vision darkness. Roxas would stumble through a portal, hoping he would end up in Axel's room. Somehow, each time this happened he found him. Roxas wanted so much more than touch when all he could see was the blackness.

Axel would give it to him. They would shed their gloves, their coats and attempt to _feel_ in the dark. Roxas never knew if Axel experienced it like he did. With the darkened vision giving no clues. He just knew that there was Axel, and there was touch, and there was something under the surface like emotion.


	5. Seeking Solace: K

**Pairing**: Slight Riku/Sora **Rating**: K  
**Note**: I'd love to hear what you think. Feel free to drop a review.

* * *

**5. Seeking Solace**

Riku wished himself back to a time where he could find solace in something as simple as a warm tree trunk with a spiky haired kid leaning slightly against his shoulder. He longed for the curved paopu tree where he would watch the sun fade into the horizon. He longed even more for the smiling burnet beside him to joke happily and punch his arm.

But he was in a dark place that seemed to perpetually rain. And he was a million miles away from that horizon, and that tree, and that smiling face.  
And it was all his fault.


	6. Break Away: K

**Pairing**: Slight Riku/Sora **Rating**: K  
**Note**: I'd love to hear what you think. Feel free to drop a review.

* * *

**6. Break Away**

It took a long time to fight it off, the person that wasn't Riku telling him his thoughts. He knew it had gone on too long. He'd let that monster take over him entirely. He'd watched in horror as he hurt his friends—as he hurt _Sora._

Something broke when Sora struck him down, again and again. When he saw in those blue eyes confusion that had turned to hardened indifference. Sora had forced himself to forget that it was Riku he was fighting. That was when Riku could push that monster away, and he broke free of his own entrapment.


	7. Heaven: M

**Pairing**: Axel/Roxas **Rating**: M

**Note**: Smutty. Sorta.

* * *

**7. Heaven**

Roxas whispered his name. Axel lowered himself over the Nobody's body, memorizing its exposed curves. He ran his fingers over the skin of the blond's stomach, and reached for a kiss.

Roxas buried his fingers in fiery hair as they rocked each other, humming and panting. There was nothing soft about their sex but the feeling of Roxas' skin. Everything else was sharp gasps and sharp angles of the hips.

It wasn't perfect, and it wasn't pretty.

But Axel knew that the ghost-feeling when he looked at Roxas in the afterglow was as close as he would get to heaven.


End file.
